Cooktop or range appliances can include a variety of configurations for the heating elements located on the range surface. The number of heating elements or positions available for heating on the range appliance can include e.g., four, six, or more depending upon the intended application and preferences of the buyer. These heating elements can vary in size and location along the surface of the range appliance. Further, the types of heating elements available include, for example, gas burning, electric resistance (e.g., hot coil), electric radiant, and induction.
Cooktops have traditionally relied upon an operator to monitor temperatures during use. Attention to whether food is boiling, simmering, or otherwise at a certain temperature (e.g., for a certain period of time) can be important for determining whether proper cooking has occurred. Uniformity of temperature throughout food during cooking can be important in determining, for instance, whether scorching or proper cooking is occurring. Temperature monitoring is also needed to ensure cooking oils or other substances do not reach an unsafe temperature. Similarly, certain utensils and range surfaces may require protection from higher temperatures.
Although a thermometer may be placed on an appliance surface, utensil, or food item to detect the temperature thereof, a user must generally monitor the displayed temperature and adjust heat accordingly. Some existing systems have an electronic temperature probe for mounting on a utensil. However, such systems generally require an incorporated power source, such as a battery. Ambient heat, such as the waste heat of a heating element, may adversely affect the performance of the temperature probe. Further systems have a receiver that is permanently mounted below a cooking surface, e.g., below the utensils for cooking. However, the presence of a utensil near the receiver may cause interference. Moreover, the receiver might incur damage caused, e.g., by food or liquid spilled from a utensil above the receiver.
Accordingly, an apparatus for detecting temperatures on a range appliance without the use of batteries would be useful. More specifically, an apparatus for detecting the temperature of a heating element, utensil, and/or food item that is configured to prevent interference or damage from items placed on the range appliance would be advantageous.